


How delightful

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yes, how delightful indeed.





	How delightful

Our tale starts in Caradoc and Dorcas Dearborn's house, they're discussing Christmas.

Caradoc beamed, "We simply have to throw a ball, dear."

Dorcas grinned. "How delightful. A ball sounds wonderful, darling."

Caradoc said, "We must invite everyone we know to this festive extravaganza."

Dorcas smiled. "Of course, only the best for the richest wizarding family in the world."

Caradoc smirked. "Chin, chin!"


End file.
